


The Hybrid

by MrMikeZabini227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMikeZabini227/pseuds/MrMikeZabini227
Summary: Harry thought he was just the son of James and Lily Potter, who died to save him when he was fifteen months old, leaving him to become The-Boy-Who-Lived. If only he knew the truth. That Lily was raised by the League of Shadows, that he's actually the son of a Tamarean Princess and the Last Son of Krypton. If only he knew that there's a lot more to him than just being The-Boy-Who-Lived.
Relationships: Impulse/Blue Beetle, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Nightwing/Kid Flash/Starfire/Batgirl, Phantom Lad/Supergirl, Raven/Robin/Superboy, Red Hood/Green Lantern/Flamebird, Red Robin/Superboy - Relationship, Saturn Girl/Starboy, SuperFlashBatLantern, Superman/Batman/Flash/Green Lantern
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday, April 2nd, 2017  
Hogwarts  
Hospital Wing 

Daphne Greengrass, silently cursing her luck, left the Hospital Wing just in time for lunch. The night before, Dolores Jane Umbridge, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor(loosely) and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, had been tipped off about an illegal gathering of students, learning combat magic, in a secret room on the seventh floor. Umbridge gathered her Inquisitorial Squad, which Daphne was reluctantly a part of, and set off to catch the students in the act. Upon reaching the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Umbridge had instructed her followers to blast the wall down. Malfoy, eager to please someone who thought the same way as he did, had begun to do so, followed by Parkinson, Goyle, Nott, and a few other lackeys. Daphne chose to stand next to the disgusting woman and shield them from debris, which Umbridge thanked her for and awarded Slytherin 50 points. 

Umbridge blew the final hole into the wall, and then the Inquisitorial Squad swarmed in and began subduing the students inside. Fortunately for the students, unfortunately for Umbridge, most of the students had escaped. However, Umbridge had caught several students who were, for lack of a better term, on her shit list. Namely, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, and Dean Thomas. Then she'd spotted a piece of parchment pinned to a wall with all the names of the members of the so-called Dumbledore's Army. Parchment in hand, Inquisitorial Squad and their rule-breaking captives in tow, Umbridge had marched to the third floor, to the Headmaster's office. 

The office was already full of people. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and two of his guards, one of which was Kingsley Shackelbolt, and the Minister's junior secretary, Percy Weasley.

Daphne had been the last to enter the office with her wand poking Thomas in the back between his shoulders. Umbridge went on the inform everyone of how she'd had known of the meeting in the Hogs Head, lead by Granger, MacMillan, Chang, and the youngest Weasley siblings. Then she spoke of an informant who'd come forward to talk to her about an illegal student organization that would be meeting that night in a secret room on the seventh floor. Then Nott had entered the office with Marietta Edgecomb, the informant, and Cho Chang's best friend. Then she'd produced the parchment that all the members of Dumbledore's Army. Fudge had been delighted and accused the Headmaster of scheming and plotting against him and the Ministry of Magic. Daphne had barely been able to keep herself from snorting as Dumbledore made a fool out of Fudge by agreeing to the accusations. 

Then Fudge had attempted to have the Headmaster arrested. There had been screaming, flashing lights, dust and smoke filling the air before everyone was thrown off their feet. Daphne hadn't been prepared for any of it and had fallen, bumping her head hard and falling unconsciousness. She'd woken up this morning to Madame Pomphrey fussing over her as she tended to the lump on her head and reassuring her that she was alright and would be released at lunchtime.

As Daphne arrived at the Entrance Hall, she noticed that a new Educational Decree (number twenty-eight) was displayed. Dolores Jane Umbridge is now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Daphne softly sighed as she entered the Great Hall. Typically there was a buzz in the air as conversation flowed around the hall, with laughter interspersed. But today, it was nearly silent. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw's tables seemed subdued, with no conversation, laughter, or gossip. Just solemn and saddened faces, with a few expressions of outrage and one or two with tears streaming down their faces. There were no teachers in the hall except for Professor Snape and Umbridge. Daphne hurried over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Blaise Zabini and across from Tracey Davis, her best friend, and a pleasant acquaintance, respectively.

"What's going on? Where are the professors?" she asked soft enough that only her companions could hear.

Blaise took a sip of his water then answered," Headmistress Umbridge ordered them to the staff room for a meeting. She's been sitting there since looking as if she's waiting for something." Daphne slightly frowned as she started to pull a dish of mixed vegetables over to herself and placed a healthy portion on her plate. She had just reached for another bowl when the doors of the Great Hall opened. In came a large group of fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindors. They all looked tired and wore out. They sat down at their table and began to eat slowly, ignoring the intense stares of their schoolmates and professors. After several minutes, Umbridge stood and strode down to the fifth year's section of the Gryffindor table. 

"Hem, hem," all movement at the Gryffindor table halted as they waited for Umbridge to continue," I do hope you all had an excellent chance to rest last night. In case you didn't see the newest declaration on your way into the hall this morning, 'By order of the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts, per Educational Decree number twenty-eight. Signed by Cornelius O. Fudge, Minister for Magic." 

Umbridge paused for a moment to let her statement register then went on, "Now I have observed that you all seem to be a pretty, tight group and have been supporting the lies about a certain Dark Wizard that Dumbledore started. I also know that you, Mr. Weasley and, Ms. Granger are best friends of that attention-seeking Potter. So tell me, where is Albus Dumbledore? Where is Harry Potter?"

Daphne barely kept her disinterested look on her face as she listened to Umbridge. Surely the stupid woman didn't believe that they would give up Dumbledore's location? They most certainly didn't know where Harry Potter was located, only Daphne and two other students knew that. Even if they did, Umbridge couldn't believe they'd honestly tell her. They'd defied her all school year so far. They wouldn't stop now just because she was Headmistress.

But the smug look in Umbridge's eye said that she knew something that no one else did. 

Daphne's disbelief turned to uneasiness as she noticed the glassy-eyed look of fifth year Gryffindors. The uneasiness turned to confusion as she watched as Umbridge repeated her first question, and all of the fifth years responded in one voice, "I do not know."

"Where is Harry Potter?" repeated the pink toad.

Daphne watched as all of the fifth years, except one, repeated their previous response. Dean Thomas had slammed his eyes closed and gripped his eating utensils in a death grip as he strained to keep from answering. Realization and horror slammed into Daphne with the force of a speeding Hogwarts Express. The students had responded honestly, and Thomas was straining to keep quiet, because they were being forced to answer, by Veritaserum. Daphne subtly cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on herself. Then she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a small communication device as she typed out a short but precise message and sent it off. 

Replacing the small silver device in her pocket, she reached out with her telekinesis and touched Dean's  
mind reassuring him that it would be alright to hold on and be strong. He acknowledged her in his mind as on the outside, sweat poured down his brow. The muscles in his neck strained as he continued to resist the influence of the potion. Umbridge noticed his resistance and started asking for Harry Potter's whereabouts over and over. Everyone's eyes focus on the dark-skinned young man, who was trying with all his might to not give in to the potion. All at once, the goblets in the Great Hall flattened into metal disks. As if an invisible weight had squashed them. Students cried out in shock, and Draco Malfoy screamed as his wand hand, and his bottom lip was crushed along with his water goblet, from which he'd been drinking. Blood spewed from his wrist and down his clothes, causing Nott, sitting directly across from the blonde, to vomit into his food. Snape jumped from his seat and raced to Malfoy before spelling the boy unconscious and levitating him out of the Great Hall. 

Daphne knew that Dean was under a lot of stress. It was the only reason he'd lose control of his gravity manipulation powers. Finally, Dean seemed to lose the battle against the potion. He was just opening his mouth to answer when Fred Weasley stood and shouted," Oi! Thomas, what color is the sky? Who won the Quidditch World cup three years ago? What's your House mascot?"

Daphne sighed in relief as Dean relaxed and began to answer the questions," Blue, The American Thunderbirds, a lion." Other students seemed to understand what Weasely was up to and started pitching questions at the fifth-year student. Umbridge started screaming, but she couldn't be heard as the Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw students added their voices to the cacophony. 

Realizing she'd lost control of the situation, Umbridge pulled out her wand and cast a spell at Dean Thomas, who collapsed to the ground and bellowed in pain. Silence swept over the crowd of students. Most watched on in fear and horror, but some in glee, as their schoolmate screamed under the Cruciatus Curse. After several seconds the witch canceled her spell and snarled. "Now tell me. Where. Is. Harry. Potter?" 

No one besides Daphne and Blaise noticed the Great Hall doors open once again. No one took notice of the young man with green eyes who stood in the doorway, dressed in black boots, a black bodysuit with an emerald green Phoenix symbol on the chest, and a black hooded cape that billowed gently in a draft that no one else could feel. His black hair was tied back in a tail that fell to the middle of his back. 

The newcomer raised his fists, surrounded by magic that appeared as emerald green flames, and splayed his fingers open. The magic leaped from his hand, picking up Umbridge and pinning her to the wall behind the empty staff table. Silence reigned as the stranger walked down the Gryffindor table and knelt next to Dean Thomas. Running footsteps sounded like thunder as the staff, lead by Professor McGonagall, raced into the hall and took stock of the scene. 

The stranger stood and faced the staff members. "I'd suggest you get the Aurors here as soon as possible and get Dean to the Hospital Wing, Deputy Headmistress," said Harry Potter as he swept the hood back off his head, revealing his identity shocking everyone in the Great Hall. 

Harry Potter stood in the Hospital Wing watching as Madam Pomphrey gave Dean a potion to help with the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He hadn't needed an antidote to the truth serum as it had worn off by the time they had arrived at the Hospital Wing. Behind Harry stood Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout. As Dean knocked back the pain potion, Harry turned and faced the Professors, face icy. Before he could say anything, the doors of the Wing opened as Cornelius Fudge entered, followed by four Aurors, Percy Weasley and Madam Bones.

"Professor McGonagall! I demand an explanation for why Headmistress Umbridge is stuck to the wall of the Great Hall! I demand that the perpetrator be handed over to the Aurors for arrest, on the grounds of assaulting a government official!" bellowed the Minister as he invaded the Deputy Headmistress's personal space.

To her credit, McGonagall didn't seem cowed by his show of anger or closeness. If anything, she appeared regal as she looked down her nose at the Minister for Magic.  
"That woman is no Headmistress. By her actions, she has violated several laws, including dosing minors with Veritaserum, illegally wiping students' minds, using an illegal blood quill on students, and using the Cruciatus Curse on a student. The latter supported by the fact that Mr.Thomas, the student in question, lies in this bed before you!" replied the Deputy Headmistress as she pointed her finger at Dean.

"Poppycock! Madam Umbridge is an upstanding citizen and would never do such heinous things. It seems that Dumbledore and the Potter child aren't the only ones who tell lies and stories around here."

"I'll have you know Minister," growled Harry, drawing everyone's gaze to himself as he stood beside the bed of his friend, arms crossed and eyes cold as he glared at the Minister, "that I have never lied about anything that happened on the night of June 24th. I am willing to be legally questioned under truth serum as well as provide memories of the events I witnessed both in June and tonight. Not to mention the entire school of students who witnessed your Undersecretary torture Dean after she publicly questioned students illegally dosed with Veritaserum."

"Potter?! Where the hell have you been? We've been searching for you for months, sending you letters summoning you back to this school, and you choose to return now conveniently? I ought to arrest you for wasting time and money of the Ministry of Magic!"

Harry chuckled darkly as he replied, "I'd like to see you try. I heard you recently tried to take Dumbledore in and he laid you out on your arse. Want to make it two for two?".

The Minister's face turned red as he bellowed," Is that a threat?"

"Oh no, Minister. That's a promise."

"No one is doing anything, except explaining what went on here today!" interrupted Madam Bones. The professors, having not witnessed the scene that played out in the Great Hall, turned to look at Dean. Sitting up in his bed, Dean said, "I can help you with that." 

When Dean finished, Madam Bones said, "Would you be willing to testify against Madam Umbridge under Veritaserum? As well as provide a memory to be entered as evidence at trial?" Dean nodded and began to open his mouth to respond, but the Minister interrupted and said, " Amelia, do we have to take this to trial? Maybe we can issue her a fine and-".

Harry's fury erupted. An aura of fiery emerald flames roared into existence surrounding Harry from head to toe. Harry stalked forward towards the man, ignoring the wands pointed by Shackelbolt and the other guards, green eyes burning as he spoke, "Minister Fudge, your presence in this school is not required. Leave. How dare you attempt to circumvent the law. That woman knowingly broke the law multiple times. Use of an Unforgivable Curse is supposed to land you in Azkaban. Blood Quills are supposed to be used only in approved capacities such as signatures on marriage contacts, in Gringotts Bank and select official documents in the Ministry Of Magic. That you even suggested a fine is reprehensible and is grounds for your removal from office. What do you think the wizarding public would say if they knew that you placed that woman here to torture students? That the Educational Decrees you authorized, gave her the power to break the law and use potions, spells, and banned objects on students? Don't forget that you also removed the Headmaster from this school because you are insecure about your position. And on the first day that you make Umbridge Headmistress, she uses the Cruciaus Curse on a minor! You'll be disgraced and thrown in Azkaban! Save yourself and leave. Now!"  
Fudge opened his mouth several times to respond but couldn't find the words. Without a sound, he turned on his heel and left, Percy Weasley and his Auror guards following. After the door closed, the aura surrounding Harry calmed and receded into his body.

Snape, who'd been glaring at the Minister, turned his black gaze to Harry and asked: "Where have you been Mr. Potter?"  
Harry tightened his lips for a moment before saying, "I am an emancipated minor, Professor. I see no reason in explaining my whereabouts." Snape's nostrils flared, but before he could retort, Professor Flitwick spoke. "Mr. Potter, you may have been emancipated, and we may not be entitled to answers about where you have been, but you do need to explain why you were not in attendance at Hogwarts on Septemeber first."  
"He absolutely must tell us where he has been Filius," barked Mcgonagall, "Albus took him to the headquarters of the Order, and then after his trial, the boy disappears without a trace! Then he doesn't show up to Hogwarts! The Minister was right about one thing Potter. People have spent time and effort into finding you. Efforts that you know could have gone towards gathering forces to fight You-Know-Who!" 

Harry frowned. While he wouldn't tell them where he'd been, the Head of Ravenclaw did have a point. He turned his head to look at Dean, who gave him an encouraging nod. "I've taken my O.W.L.s and am on track to sit for my N.E.W.T.s. in a few more weeks. I have no need for and education from Hogwarts." Silence reigned for a moment before questions began flying at him.

"I will be happy to share my results with you but not at this time. We need to be preparing the castle for an attack from Voldemort!" Harry called out over the professors.  
Confusion became apparent as they all looked at Harry as if he were twenty-seven knuts short of a galleon. 

"Why would the Dark Lord be attacking Hogwarts?" asked Snape. 

"Besides the fact that Dumbledore is not here? Let's just say that he will discover soon that he is almost wholly mortal and will not be able to regenerate a body like he did last year. Before Voldemort attacked my family, he had been creating safeguards throughout the years to ensure that he could return to life if he were defeated. Voldemort, using forbidden and unexplored magic, created Horcruxes, splitting his soul multiple times. However, I have some friends who discovered one of his safeguards inside my scar." Harry pointed at his forehead. Before now, no one had noticed that the famous lightning bolt scar had faded.  
"After a few months of study, my friends were able to remove it and use it to track down the other Horcruxes. At this time, there are six Horcruxes of the seven he created still, living; I guess you could say. Two of them are here in the castle, three of the others are being brought here by my associates, and Voldemort will bring the last with him."

"So you are luring You-Know-Who to a school full of innocent children?!" screeched McGonagall. Professor Flitwick also looked outraged, and Snape looked as if he were calculating something in his head.

"Professor McGonagall, I am not luring him here. It's just that he will begin checking on his Horcruxes when he realizes what's going on. He'll most likely check on the one here at Hogwarts last, thinking that it's hidden somewhere safe."

"We must evacuate the school then. Potter, we will leave you to find this Horcrux," said Professor McGonagall summoning her Patronus as she, along with Snape and Flitwick, exited the Hospital Wing. 

Dean threw back the covers of his bed before swing his legs over the side and standing up, "Alright there, Potter?"  
Harry smiled as he shook hands, then hugged his friend. "I'm alright, Thomas. How about you? You just took a Cruciatus after resisting Veritaserum."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Anyway, what's the plan? How do you plan on getting the Horcruxes here?"

"I got some help from the League. They'll be here soon. In the meantime, let's find Saturn Girl and Phantom Lad, and I'll fill all of you in on the plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, there and back!

Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
Saturday, August 13th, 2016

Harry knelt in the yard behind Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Yesterday, he'd been on trial at the Ministry of Magic. He'd been charged with underage magic in front of a muggle in a non-magical residence.

He was cleared of all charges thanks to his demand for a fair trial as the Heir of House Potter. With his claim, he'd been able to assure that the Ministry could use Veritaserum, but only on the matters of the Dementors. Fudge had still interjected about the misuse of magic, in the summer before his second year of Hogwarts. Harry had honestly answered that it had been a House-Elf formerly in service to House Malfoy, which he knew to be true, the same elf Lucius had freed in front of Harry at the end of his second year. The Malfoy Lord had not been pleased to have that information come to light, mainly because Harry had been under the effects of truth serum. 

With the verdict being 'Not Guilty,' Mr.Weasely and Harry had returned to Number Twelve to celebrate with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasley's, minus Charlie and Percy. Harry ate and asked to be excused because of a headache. He hadn’t been able to sleep, and so early in the morning, when all the other residents of Number Twelve were sleep, he crept down the stairs and out the kitchen door. 

Now, Harry’s fingers gouge deep into the Earth as he grunts in pain. The pounding pressure in his head increases, along with an itching sensation building up behind his eyes. His magic roils inside of him as if something is trying to bind it, and his magic is expanding, spreading as if it can break its binds. With an anguished moan, Harry releases a blast of magic into the ground. A circle of chartreuse-colored flames erupts around him with a fifteen-foot diameter. As he throws back his head with a roar, the pressure and itching become green beams of heat that shoot up into the air. 

”HARRY!l” calls out a voice. Sirius runs out the house, headed toward his godson, but Remus and Mr. Weasley grab him before he can race through the flames. On the back porch, Mrs.Weasley stands there with a hand covering her mouth, the other wrapped around Ginny's shoulder. Behind the Weasley matriarch are the twins, Ron and Hermione. 

”What the bloody hell?” whispers Ron, but loud enough that the others on the porch hear him. Everyone else is too awed by the scene in front of them to reprimand him about his language. Remus pulls out his wand and attempts to put out the flames with a water making spell, but the fire is too hot and turns it into steam. 

Suddenly the ground begins to tremble. A fissure opens up in the Earth between the two groups of onlookers. Vines begin to appear, twisting together until they solidify into a humanoid figure made up of moss, grass, vines, branches, and red eyes.

The alarmed screams from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron, catches the attention of the three men. They turn around and are greeted with the sight of the earthly behemoth. They, along with the twins, pulled their wands out and leveled them at the chest of the being. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing here,” asked Sirius. Behind him, Harry groaned in pain again. 

“I am Swamp Thing, Defender of the Green,” grumbled the hulking mass.

“Swamp Thing?” questioned Mr. Weasley.  
Remus shared a bewildered look with Sirius as he asked, “The Green?”

Overlooking the humans and their questions, Swamp Thing strode forward. Being an elemental, Swamp Thing attempted to smother the fire, but the flames didn't respond. Trying to get the young man out of the fire, Swamp Thing tried to walk through the wall of fire, but they started to burn him. Realizing that the flames weren't of natural origin, Swamp Thing stepped from the fire, then cast his conscience through the Earth looking for two people. When he located them, he made a form appear in front of them.

"Bloody hell Swamp Thing! What have I said about just popping up willy nilly?" snapped the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. He wears black slacks, a white shirt with the top button undone, a red tie which is loosened around his neck, and a beige-colored trench coat. 

"John!" admonished the beautiful young woman. Her long hair was black as night with bangs that stopped just above her bright cerulean blue eyes. She's dressed in skin-tight black pants, a white corset top, four-inch stiletto heels, a black choker with a ruby in the middle.

"I require your assistance. A young boy is setting the ground on fire. A fire that I can't put out." grumbled the Green's defender.

"But you're an elemental? Why can't you control them?" questioned the young woman. "Zee, save the questions for after we help ole' Swampy aye?" responds the man, John. 'Zee' nodded her head and gestured to Swamp Thing, who returned his conscience to his form in London, bringing John and Zee with him.

The ground next to the motionless Swamp Thing opened again, and out came two people. Sirius barked, "Who are you people, and how did you get through the wards?"  
John, ignoring the questions, walked forward until he was directly in front of the flames. He began to mumble, and golden light began to trail his hands as he began to gesture.  
'Zee' turned to the onlookers and said, “Hi, my name is Zatanna Zatara, and this is my boyfriend, John Constantine. We’re here to help Swamp Thing.”  
Mrs. Weasley’s face turned red, and wrinkles deepened on her brow as she took notice of Zatanna’s clothing. She opened her mouth, no doubt, to scold Zatanna about her choice of clothing, but was cut off by Hermione's squeal of delight, “ You’re the Zatanna Zatara? The famous stage magician and member of the Justice League?!"

Zatanna smiled softly at the teenage girl and smiled, "Yes, that's me!" Ginny looked at Hermione confusedly and asked, "What's the Justice League?" Hermione's facial expression instantly shifted from admiration to concentration as she answered, no doubt regurgitating something she'd read.  
"The Justice League is a muggle organization made up of muggles with unique abilities, formed after an attempted invasion of the Earth by an alien conquerer, eleven years ago. Most of the invasion fleet focused on North America, but several other cities around the world were targeted. The invasion force consisted of flying, armored, humanoid monsters that would take muggles away through portals. Their leader was a being called Darkseid. No one knows where he came from, but he was incredibly strong, could shoot laser beams out of his eyes, could fly without an aide. Several superbeings that live here on Earth rallied together and were able to send the alien and his horde of monsters back through the portals."

"Hermione, you've gotten creative in your reading. That sounds like some horror story told to children to get them to behave," snorted Ron, disbelief written all over his face as he stared at the beautiful Zatanna. Before she could respond, Harry gave another bellow, and the intensity of the flames surged once more before they disappeared. Harry fell face-first into the grass, a large circle of burned grass surrounding him.  
"Harry!" cried out Sirius. He rushed forward to his godson only to be stopped by John, who had put out his cigarette and was staring hard at Harry through a golden circle. Sirius attempted to shake the man off, but his grasp was like iron. Sirius, still recovering from years of wasting away in Azkaban, thought his arm might break if he tried to struggle harder. So he settled for snarling as everyone else approaches them. "Let me go. That's my godson over there."  
"Yeah, but somethings not right with him, mate. He needs an exorcism."

"John, what do you mean by that?" asked Zatanna as she came to stand next to Constantine. 

"That's his body, alright, but there are two souls inside," replied John with an ominous look on his face, "We'll have to take him back to the House and get Asa to remove the tag-along."

Gasps echoed around as everyone looked back and forth between the Laughing Magician and The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
"How is it possible for him to have two souls in his body?" questioned Remus, as Sirius growled, "You're not taking James anywhere!"

"Absolutely not!" shouts Mrs. Weasely as her husband nods in agreement, "We need to call Professor Dumbledore. He would know what to do about this so-called second soul inside of poor Harry. Besides, we can't just let random strangers just go waltzing off with The Savior of the Wizarding World! Particularly a monster, a scarlet woman, and whoever you are. And you've broken through the wards! I say we stun the intruders and wait for the Headmaster to arrive." 

John didn't seem phased by the threat of being stunned. He turned his face to Zatanna and smirked as he raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Zatanna, with an apologetic look, inclined her head and waved her hands quickly as she said, "ekaM meht tegrof su, dna tup meht ot peels!"

The inhabitants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place didn't stand a chance. Their eyes glazed over then, one by one, they slumped to the ground, cushioned by another spell from Zatanna. 

John gives her a rugged smile as he levitates Harry. "Nice work, love. I hate these British Wizarding wankers." Zatanna summons a portal to the House and watches as John goes through the opening, Harry's floating body following. Turning to Swamp Thing, she asks, "Are you coming?" Swamp Things' red eyes meet the blue gaze of Zatanna. Without a word, he opens another fissure and disappears into the Earth. Zatanna smiles sadly before she steps through the portal, which closes behind her.

House of Mystery  
Friday, August 12th, 2016

Zatanna stood back at the door of the bedroom that John had placed Harry in. She crossed her arms as she smirked at the scene in front of her. John stood with his back against the wall, both hands stretched out in front of him in a placating gesture. He wore an abashed look on his face as Asa chewed him out for summoning her while she was in the middle of a rendevous. 

" - So what do you want from the Nightmare Nurse this time Constantine?" asked Asa as she came to the end of her rant. John looked pointedly to the boy on the bed behind Asa. She followed his gaze, and her eyes seemed to light up with interest. "Ah, what have we here?" she purred as she moved to stand over the unconscious teenager. Asa raised her hands and began to chant, a violet aura formed around her hands then spread to cover Harry's body. John moved around the bed as Zatanna came to stand next to him and grabbed his left hand in her right. 

The magical aura began to converge on Harry's forehead before it started to pulse. Asa stopped chanting and frowned at Zatanna and John. "I recognize this soul fragment," she muttered, placing her hands on her hips.  
"About fourteen, fifteen years ago there was a severe uproar in Hell. A soul arrived, but it was damaged. It had been split. Not an unusual sight by no means, many seek immortality by playing around with their soul and sometimes others. But multiple tears could be detected in this one, six to be exact. Tearing a soul is a nasty business, but to tear it six times, it made even some of the Lords of Hell squirm."

"But how did one of these soul fragments get attached to this boy's soul?" Zatanna asked. Asa shrugged, "I'm not sure; nevertheless, I can remove it. But I want to study that fragment. Perhaps I can even track down the others."

"That's fine and dandy by me, but could you get a move on with it before his magic starts acting up like earlier," replied John. Asa agreed before saying, "This might take a while. I'll have to remove the hooks that the invading soul has sunk into the host. It'll fight me, but I should be done in an hour, maybe three. While I'm doing that, you might want to get a hold of the Tamerean Princess and Big Blue and let them know that their son is here. I wonder if they'd be open to a threesome, never been with two aliens before."

Zatanna's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped as John swore violently. Before either could reply, Asa gave a lecherous wink before she got to work, hands once again glowing as she focused on removing the soul fragment.  
John ran his fingers through his hair before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "I think you ought to do the honors, Zee." John shrugged out of his trench coat and banished it to the hook on the back of the bedroom door. With a quick mumble, he conjured a bottle of whiskey, tumbler, and two chairs for them to sit in as they watched Asa work on Harry. 

After knocking back two drinks, he looked to Zatanna, sitting in the other conjured chair with an intense look on her face. "Who'd have thought that Superman and Starfire would make a baby together? How are they even compatible? I'm sure Lois Lane won't be happy about that. Not to mention Nightwing. Have you talked to your old Titans buddy lately?"

Zatanna gave a small smile at the mention of Nightwing. She'd had a crush on him years ago, and they'd gone out on a date twice. He was charming, thoughtful, intelligent, handsome, romantic, and plagued by his love for his first love, Batgirl. Zatanna hadn't know Barbara at the time and had been jealous until Dick had explained about the Joker shooting Barbara. So Zatanna had agreed that he needed to be at the side of his good friend, and they parted ways. They were on good terms, but she sometimes wondered how things would have turned out had Barbara not been attacked. Looking back at John, Zatanna nodded as she summoned her tablet. 

"I'll see what I can do."

She unlocked the device and logged in to the Justice League secured email and messenger server. She searched for Starfire and read the status that hadn’t been updated for three months, Team: JLO Location: Planet Venus. Zatanna typed out a quick message, then returned to the directory and searched for Superman. His status, updated two days ago, put him in New York City at the United Nations Headquarters. She typed the same message, and with a tap, it was off. She started to turn to John to talk about a case they'd been working on with Mary Marvel, when the screaming began. 

Bludhaven  
Friday, August 12th, 2016

Nightwing read the message on his tablet with interest. 

Nightwing,  
I hear there's another Robin in Gotham, how's that coming along? How is everything going in the Haven?  
As you know, I'm on the League's magic-based team, with Wonder Woman, Constantine, Swamp Thing, Dr. Fate, and a few other mystics. Constantine and I had an interesting run-in with Swamp Thing today. I can't get into details, but please have Starfire contact me as soon as she returns to Earth. It's a delicate situation, and John and I have some information to share with her.  
-Zatanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and kudos. Being completely honest, I have no real goal for this story. It came to me in a dream one night in a weird mash-up of Justice League Dark, Teen Titans vs. Justice League, Young Justice, Batman Bad Blood, Maleficent: Mistress Of Evil, and Harry Potter. I come home from work every other night and sit down to work on this and listen to one of the movies or series.


End file.
